When Two Worlds Meet
by Serial Killer Faximile
Summary: After the events in 'Nazo Unleashed', Nazo crash lands on Earth. He is aided by a 9 year-old human named Ava. 7 years later the two meet again on Mobius, but Nazo isn't who Ava expected to be. Now the two are forced to work together to stop Scourge.
1. Nazo meets Ava

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I do ****NOT ****own any within except for Ava Freeman and her family. Nazo's backstory is owned by Chakra-X, Cyber Nazo is owned by the other person (I forgot his name but it wasn't me), I own nothing to do with Nazo. If you read this please review and enjoy!**

_**(Ava is a bright-blonde haired girl with hazel eyes, pale skin, thin eyebrows and wears a light blue female T-Shirt and jeans with white trainers)**_

_**When Two Worlds Meet**_

_Not so long after 'Nazo Unleashed'…_

Everything was going perfectly normal that day. 9 year-old Ava Freeman was now giving herself a break from such a long day. She was in her room on her 3DS, looking out of her window occasionally. Not like there was anything interesting out there, but most people did it, and she was one of those people. But it only took a few minutes for her to spot the brightest comet ever seen.

That is, _if _it was a comet.

Ava watched it, ready to go back to her 3DS after it disappeared. It seemed pretty low, and eventually it crash-landed in a field in the far distance, making a large and bright explosion. After that, all of the lights went out. Ava was a bit shocked, but she turned off her 3DS, making no light in her room. It wasn't the darkness that frightened her – it was the fact that the comet, which didn't even hit any power station, had caused an immediate blackout. This Ava had got to see.

Putting on her trainers, Ava opened the front door. A torch shone on her from behind. "Ava, where are you going?" her mother asked. "Um… to see what caused the power-cut!" Ava answered, thinking on the spot. Her mum put her hands on her hips and gave her a look. "Really?" she asked. Ava nodded. Her mum sighed. "Fine, you go and see what may have caused it, then come straight back," she said. "Okay, mum!" Ava nodded, running off outside. As stupid as she already was, she forgot to take a torch.

After a long walk, Ava finally made it to the distant field which she could see from her window. She finally saw the crater in the field, obviously from the comet. Maybe it was an asteroid? Or maybe it was a spaceship. Ava stopped by the deep crater, about to see what was inside it. Before she could, a hand shot up from the hole, making Ava gasp and jump back. The hand grabbed the ledge, pulling up its weight.

The one trying to pull himself up definitely was not human. Ava thought that he must have been an alien. He was glowing, and had spikes on his head and back. Despite him being odd looking, he was critically injured. His green irises look up at Ava. "Help… me…" he eventually muffled, losing his grip. Ava wasn't sure what to do at first, until she took hold of the alien's hand and pulled him up.

The alien stood up, collapsing. Ava managed to catch him with quick reaction, helping him gain back his balance; still steadying him. "What happened to you?" she asked him. "Never mind how I ended up like this! I need help!" the alien answered, cringing. "I could try, but I'm not very good," Ava admitted. "Alright! Just help me!" the alien shot back, still cringing. Ava sighed, nervous. She didn't know first aid – especially for these sorts of injuries. However, she tried anyway.

_After a long attempt at 'first aid'…_

"Wake up," Ava gently called. "You're healed." The mysterious alien opened his eyes, blinking a few times and sitting himself up. Something seemed different to him. He looked at his hands, confused. "…What?" he asked. He looked at Ava. "I made you twice the speed and strength you were before, but the only problem is that you can't remove those cyber parts," Ava explained. "I thought you told me that you couldn't help very well," the alien pointed out. "Well, I decided to use the techniques my dad taught me," Ava replied. "He's trying out on building robots," "I'm impressed," the alien thanked. "So… do you have a name?" Ava asked. "Nazo," the alien, now known as Nazo, answered.

Nazo got to his feet, seeing his reflection in the window. "Cool name," Ava admired. "Can I just call you Mystery?" "What?" Nazo asked, looking at her. "Never mind," Ava responded. "My name's Ava. So where did you come from, Nazo?" Nazo faced forwards, back to his reflection. He couldn't remember for a second, before it slowly came back to him.

"_No, no! You can't be doing this!"_

After that was nothing but a bright and painful blast.

"Shadic," Nazo muttered. "Huh?" Ava asked, not hearing him fully. Nazo looked at her. "Never mind," Nazo replied. "Though I need to get back there," "What happened on your planet, though?" Ava asked again. Nazo tried to think of a lie. "I was in a fight and all of us teleported," he fibbed. "Now I need to get back. Now that I can fly again, I can finish my business. Farewell, human." Nazo levitated into the air, then flying so fast that he looked like a shooting star. Ava was still shocked. She had just met an alien!

_The Next Day…_

Ava arrived at school, hearing various dialogues mentioning a familiar name. "Hey guys, have you seen that awesome Chakra-X vid on YouTube?" Ava's friend, Alex asked. Ava didn't want to get involved in the conversation, not knowing what he was on about. "You mean Nazo Unleashed?" Max asked, the cool kid. Ava turned quickly. "Nazo?" she asked. "Yeah, it's about this hedgehog called Nazo who was evil. At the end Shadic blasted him and killed him," Alex explained. Ava stood quiet. "Sounds awesome," she said, turning to head to her desk. _'That can't be the Nazo I met… could it?' _she thought.

_Later…_

Ava watched the flash animation, shocked. It was the Nazo she met. Now knowing everything, she thought about working on trying to get to Nazo's planet, seeing what he was really like. After all, a flash animation couldn't show his _real _personality, could it?

She took a long time until she opened a portal to Nazo's planet.

_7 years later on Mobius…_

It was dark. Nazo, now known as Cyber Nazo due to Ava's upgrade, had almost defeated Sonic and his team at last. Sonic lay on the ground, wounded and weak. Nazo walked up beside him.

"Ah, Sonic, at long last I have come to finishing you!" Nazo sneered. Sonic looked up at him, blood dripping from his eyes. Nazo grinned evilly, pointing his hand directly at Sonic and charging up a Chaos Energy Ball. "I've been waiting a long time for this!" he hissed menacingly. "Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic's eyes widened as much as they could, before Shadow quickly warped him out of the way. Nazo glared angrily at where he fired his energy ball, which was meant to hit Sonic. Nazo grunted, flying up and searching, scanning on his cyborg eye.

Somewhere else, 16 year-old Ava was searching for Nazo. She used a tracking device to try and track him down, until it lost signal. "Awe, come on!" she exclaimed. "A bloody tracking device which only works on Earth? Damnit!" However, she saw something twinkle in the distance. She squinted her eyes to try and see, until she saw Nazo coming up fast.

Nazo caught sight of Ava, seeing her on his cyborg eye data. It didn't calculate that it was Ava, despite the fact that Ava was the one who made the cyborg limbs. Nazo smirked evilly, swooping down. He charged his Chaos Energy Attack, aiming at Ava. Ava was converted from relief to horror.

Ava was missed by both blasts. However, they just narrowly missed her, so the impact still caught her, sending her flying back. She fell into the dirt, coughing. She opened her dirt-filled eyes, still lying down. Nazo attempted another attack. Ava flinched, tightening her eyes, ready for more pain that may even kill her.

With the merciless grin on his face, Nazo was ready to swoop down and attempt a close-up attack. No living thing will survive! But when Nazo got so close to Ava, he recognised her, slowing down instantly. He landed, looking down at Ava, who still had her eyes closed. "…Ava?" he asked. Ava slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Nazo…" she responded. She stood up, dusting the dirt off her.

Nazo looked surprised, not knowing what to say. Ava was an Earthling, how did she reach Mobius? The two said nothing for a moment, until Nazo finally spoke. "How did you get here?" he asked. "Long story," Ava answered. "Why were you attacking me?" "I was… oh dear…" Nazo mumbled. Ava gave a suspicious look. Nazo pointed his hand at her and charged a Chaos Energy blast. Ava gasped. "This is who I am!" Nazo sneered.

Ava stepped back and gasped with fear. "Nazo, what are you doing?" she asked with shock. Nazo still smirked evilly. "You probably didn't know that I ended up on your planet from an attempted execution from Shadic, did you?" he asked. "Actually, after you left, I figured that out," Ava replied. "I just didn't believe it," "Well, you should have," Nazo sniggered. "Prepare to die, mortal!" Ava cringed, looking away. She thought that she could trust Nazo, but she couldn't. She was a fool to do so. If only she was a little older than 9…

Still charging the attack, Nazo targeted Ava. He was ready to fire, with nothing but hate, darkness and destruction running through his veins. The red veins in his eyes showed up in craziness, and his irises had shrunk as the evil grin remained on his face. But Nazo realised that he hadn't fired. _'Huh? Why aren't I firing?' _he thought. For a moment Nazo didn't know what was going on, thinking that the blasts didn't want to fire. It wasn't the blasts that didn't want to fire – it was him.

Nazo discharged his attack and sighed shamefully, looking down. Ava opened one of her eyes, seeing that Nazo had given up. She then stopped her cringing and looked at him. Nazo looked up again with saddened eyes. "If you're trying to deceive me or something I'm not falling for it," Ava finalized. "For once I'm not being false," Nazo admitted. "I don't believe you," Ava replied. "Now what were you doing before I got here?" "Destroying the planet and its inhabitants…" Nazo replied, mumbling. Ava sighed.

Nazo then caught sight of an incoming attack on his cyborg eye scanner. He saw Shadic coming at him. For the first time Nazo gasped, grabbing hold of Ava and quickly flying away. "What is it?" Ava asked. "Shadic," Nazo answered. "The only one who can defeat me," "Isn't he the good guy?" Ava pointed out. "Yes, and I'm the bad guy!" Nazo replied. "…But I'm fine because I'm good," Ava calculated. After she said that, Shadic was firing attacks as he had spotted them. "Don't speak to soon, human," Nazo reacted.

"Why don't you just let me speak to Shadic?" Ava asked. Nazo avoided another attack after she asked him that. "Are you crazy?" he asked. "It's not like he's going to kill me, is it?" asked Ava. "He doesn't even know me, and plus, he _is _the good guy," "You'll only make me look like a softy and then he'll end up attempting on me even more!" Nazo corrected. "Ava, just let me kill him! I told you I'm the bad guy!" "Would the bad guy be helping a good person?" Ava asked. Nazo thought. "Look, just stay hidden on ground while I fight, okay?" he commanded, lowering and then standing Ava on the ground. Ava nodded to what Nazo told her to do. Nazo just looked at her for a second as he slowly backed away, then finally turning around to fly back and battle Shadic.

Shadic and Nazo collided together, wrestling one another. "Give up, Nazo! I defeated you once, and I can defeat you again!" Shadic growled. "I'll never give up, Shadic!" Nazo snapped. "Not to mortal hedgehogs such as you!" "Don't underestimate my power, Nazo!" Shadic ordered, trying to punch Nazo. Nazo was still able to avoid the attacks without even trying.

From bellow, Ava saw the fight. Each attack was so fast that she could barely see what was happening. "Why can't you just be good?" Ava asked quietly. "You helped me, so why can't you just help them, too?" Ava then let out a sigh. "You seemed so different when I met you…" Ava then opened her eyes and looked up to the two fighters. "I'll settle this!" she told herself.


	2. The Truth is in his Mind

Nazo smirked at Shadic as he continued to avoid the attacks. "Gr! Hold still!" Shadic demanded. "Sorry, Shadic, no can do!" Nazo replied smugly. He then kicked Shadic upwards. Nazo laughed. He looked back down where he left Ava, seeing that she wasn't there. "Damn it!" he growled. He swooped down and began searching. There was no sign of her.

**-Somewhere else-**

Somewhere else, Ava had her tracking device, changing the parts around to make a gadget that could give her Chaos powers. "This has to work," she encouraged.

**-With Nazo-**

Back to the fight scene, Nazo gave up. He had to go back to fighting Shadic, no matter where Ava was. Shadic charged up behind him, but Nazo could still avoid him. However, Shadic had somehow finally managed to hit Nazo. Presumably this was because Nazo was thinking of Ava. Shadic punched Nazo in the face multiple times fast, until finally elbowing him in the chest. Nazo leaned forwards, coughing up a little blood. Shadic then kicked him in the side of the face, sending him flying into a mountain. Nazo made a hole inside the mountain, piercing right through it from one end to the other. He flew back into another mountain, this time just falling down to the ground far below. He knelt on all fours, some blood still dripping from his lips. He looked up weakly, seeing Shadic charging up a Chaos attack. Nazo just stayed there, until the attack was fired right at him once again.

**-With Ava-**

"This is awesome!" Ava gasped, flying around. Her body felt lighter than usual. She then remembered that she was supposed to be stopping the fight, so made her way to the battlefield, only to find Nazo critically injured. "Nazo!" she yelled.

Ava dived down by Nazo's side. She fell beside him and held him in her arms. "Nazo, no!" she cried. Nazo only let out a quiet, shattered groan. He looked at Ava with a non-evil expression. Behind, Shadic floated in the air. _'She's with him?' _he thought.

Ava knew that she could help Nazo by using her Chaos powers, which is what she did. All of Nazo's injuries faded, and he tried charging back at Shadic. Ava warped in front of him and punched him back. Nazo crashed back down to ground, getting back to his feet. Ava landed in front of him. "What the hell, Ava?" he asked with annoyance. "No fighting," Ava ordered. "Don't treat me like a little kid!" Nazo snapped. "I'm older than you!" "How old?" asked Ava. "I'm- oh…" Nazo sighed. He realised that he was younger. "See? I'm older than you, anyway!" Ava taunted. "But you really need to stop this insane fighting!" "You can't tell me what to do!" Nazo snapped. Ava slapped him across the face. "That's a warning!" she warned. Nazo growled.

Shadic flew down beside Ava. "It's not often that I get confused, but how and why do you two know each other?" he asked. "Thanks to you," Ava and Nazo said at the same time. The two looked at each other with surprise. "What did I do?" Shadic asked, confused. Nazo and Ava drew their attention back two Shadic. Nazo was about to speak, but in case the same thing happened with their last answer, Ava put her hand on his mouth to make him be quiet. "After you thought you had destroyed him, the blast sent him onto my planet. Then I gave him those cyber parts," she explained. She then took her hand from Nazo's mouth. "You never told me that story, Nazo!" Shadic teased. "I didn't tell you anything, you hybrid freak!" Nazo countered. "Watch what you're saying, cyber-" "Both of you, just shut up!" Ava demanded. The two boys kept quiet, scowling at each other.

"Look, why can't you just be friends with each other?" Ava asked. "Friends? With _him_?" Shadic gasped. "He's trying to blow up the planet – again!" Ava frowned at Nazo. "You need to grow up," she revealed. Shadic, from behind Ava, smirked at Nazo. Ava turned to face him. "That also goes for you and the two hedgehogs who made you!" she equalized. Ava then turned her attention back to Nazo. "You need to get your life together. I seriously mean it," she repeated, turning back to Shadic. "You're no longer needed to fight; I can handle him," she assured. Shadic nodded, separating back into Shadow and Sonic. Nazo smirked.

Nazo barged past Ava and into Sonic. "Urgh!" Sonic grunted, being charged into the distance. "Ha! Now you are no match for me!" Nazo taunted. He then grinned, looking at Ava. "I give my thanks to you, Avarie Freeman!" he thanked sarcastically, charging into the distance after Sonic. Ava looked at Shadow. Shadow looked back at her. "I'm not an idiot, I just didn't really see that coming," Ava excused. "Neither did I," Shadow admitted. "Let's just hope he doesn't become Perfect Cyber Nazo," Ava hoped. "Otherwise we're doomed!"

"So what are we going to do?" Shadow asked. "Just watch," Ava replied. She quickly flew forward at Nazo's speed, managing to instantly find him. Shadow followed behind, catching up seconds later. "Nazo, stop beating up Sonic!" Ava demanded. Nazo looked at her, Sonic in his fist being choked. "I'll give you to the count of three! One!" Ava began counting. "Two!" Sonic and Shadow's eyes widened as Nazo was thinking of his choice. A silver aura glowed around Ava's clenched fists.

"Three!"

Ava charged forwards, her arms in front of her ready to punch Nazo hard. Nazo dropped Sonic and grabbed both of her fists. Ava gulped while Nazo smirked. "You should've though before deciding to pick a fight with me!" he warned with his teeth gritted together. Nazo flew forwards as fast as he could, finally letting go of Ava. Ava was sent flying, unable to slow down. She crashed straight into a mountain, which was about a mile, or more, away from where she was thrown from. Ava groaned, half opening her eyes as she was still 'stuck' on the mountain. Through her half-open eyes, she could just see a twinkle in the distance. After that she saw Nazo flying right at her. Quickly, Ava opened her eyes and flew out of the way.

Nazo was firing weak but fast balls of chaos. Ava was struggling to avoid them, until she was finally hit in the back of her head. Ava tried her best to hold back a scream, but she failed. She slowed down, giving Nazo the advantage to kick her down to the ground. Ava used her right arm to drag herself across the floor in an attempted escape. Of course she knew that Nazo would catch up with her, but it was worth a try. It wasn't long before she felt a hand grasp the back of her neck. She suddenly began making choking sounds as Nazo began absorbing her Chaos energy. "I suppose you don't know how my way of life works, do you?" he asked. Ava raised a finger in the air. "Um, actually, yes I do," she corrected. "So don't explain it all to me." Her raised hand then became a fist as she sprung up and punched Nazo on the metal side of his face. It didn't hurt her at all.

Ava looked at her hand, which was just all twinkly. "Huh?" she gasped. Nazo looked at her, standing straight again. "You're getting tougher," he explained. Ava then smirked. "I think that it's time I explained _my _purpose!" she said. "I have managed to gain the same powers as you possess, so you can't absorb my energy!" Nazo growled. "I am going to kill you!" he hissed. "Really?" Ava asked. "Do it then." Nazo stood confused, until taking aim. "If you insist," he sneered.

Nazo knew that the attack he was charging was going to kill Ava. But once again, he didn't fire. _'Grr! What is she doing to make me not attack her?' _he asked in his thoughts. Ava saw him hesitating. "You can't attack me, can you?" she asked. "You're doing this!" Nazo accused. Ava shook her head. "Then it's the robot parts, isn't it?" Nazo asked. Again, Ava shook her head. "It's you," she answered. "You're making the choice to not attack me within. You, like all people, have a soft spot," "I'm a dark being of pure negative Chaos energy!" Nazo snarled. "I have no soft spot!" "Then prove that you can kill me," Ava responded. Nazo took time to think, until sighing and dropping his arms down with sluggish movement. "You're right…" he admitted. "I can't kill you…" Nazo, embarrassed, turned around and took off to the skies. Ava watched him, not bothering to follow. All she did was smile a little. She then took off to find Shadow and Sonic.


	3. Two more, two again

Ava had finally found Sonic and Shadow, Sonic not looking particularly well after the episode against Nazo. "Good to see that you're okay," he said to Ava. "We would've thought that Nazo had torn off your limbs one by one," "Sounds like the sorta thing he'd do…" Ava mumbled. "But he didn't, that's the point I'm making," "Well, what happened?" Sonic asked. "Well… he couldn't kill me," Ava replied. "But why not?" Shadow asked, rushing her. "He just couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he could not kill me," Ava answered. "Are you that strong?" Sonic gasped. Ava sighed. "No," she answered. "He actually couldn't kill me. What I mean is that he secretly didn't want to!" "Oh…" Sonic understood. "NAZO HAS A HEART?" Ava and Shadow both face-palmed.

**-With Nazo-**

Nazo was walking through the desert, looking down as he did. "What is wrong with me?" he asked, looking at his hands and clenching them into fists. "She's done something to me… I just know it!" Because Nazo was walking head-down, he walked right into a cactus. He growled angrily, annihilating the entire plant in his fury. He then sighed, and carried on walking. "What am I _doing?_" he asked angrily, stopping suddenly. He then grunted in annoyance. "That's it; I'm going to kill Ava!" With that, Nazo turned around and flew off to where he should find Ava.

**-With Ava-**

Ava could see Nazo flying closer to her in the distance. "Looks like he's back again," she sighed. It wasn't long later until Nazo landed. "Okay, Avarie, what have you done to me?" he asked, quickly walking up to her. "Nothing," Ava answered, showing no signs of fear. "I am not acting like my usual self, and it's you who must have done something!" "I am telling you, Mystery, I did nothing!" Ava repeated. "My name is not Mystery!" Nazo snapped. "Now answer me or I'll kill you!" "Ava, get away from him!" Sonic yelled. Ava did not respond. "Ava, get out of the way! He'll kill you!" Shadow yelled. Again, Ava did not respond. "Nazo, you know you can't do it, so stop," she commanded softly. Nazo tried not to listen. Ava gently pushed Nazo's arms down. "You have to learn to give up," she advised. Nazo sighed, looking away. "Damn you…" he growled, still not looking at anybody. "Stop trying to act all hard-core, Naz," Ava said. "Naz?" Nazo exclaimed angrily, shooting a glance at her; twitching his left eye. "Alright, Nazo, then," Ava sighed. "Anata wa nazoda," "What?" Nazo asked, baffled. "It means you're a mystery in Japanese," Ava explained. "Yeah, now quit making fun of my name before I murder you!" "You can't murder me, though," Ava corrected. Nazo growled.

"You are trying to convert me to the good side, aren't you?" Nazo asked. Ava shrugged. Nazo narrowed his eyes. "I hate you all!" he growled, warping away. "…Where'd he go?" Sonic asked. Ava sighed. "I'll go and find him," Ava replied. "I've got an idea, but you two need to stay out of it." With that, Ava warped.

**-With Nazo-**

Nazo was standing by a river in a peaceful area. He was looking at his reflection in the clear water, talking to himself. "What's happening to me?" he asked himself. "I was so close to destroying this planet… but she ruined my chance! I hate that girl!" Nazo then heard a bird tweet beside him. He looked and saw a small Flicky on a branch right next to him. "What are YOU looking at?" Nazo angrily asked. The Flicky flew away. Nazo watched as it flew, hoping that it didn't come back. "Urgh! I _hate _all this nature!" he complained. After yelling that, he looked down at the ground below him. He saw a flower. While nobody was around, he knelt beside it. He laid out his palm, slipping the flower between his fingers, but not picking it from the ground. It was blue, and not very big. The petals were round and medium sized, five of them at the most.

The sound of warping was then heard. Nazo moved his eyes to look behind him. Ava was standing there. "I see you've picked up on nature," she noticed. Nazo redirected his eyes to the flower, saying nothing. He slid his fingers up the flower until it was no longer in his grasp. "Soon it will be destroyed," he replied. "All of it," "Nazo, let me show you something," Ava began, gently taking hold of Nazo's arm. Before he could even think about trying to break out of her grip, Ava warped them both back to Earth.

**-Earth-**

The two were now in the field on Earth where Nazo crash landed seven years ago. "This place looks familiar," he recognised, slowly turning around 360 degrees. "Hey… why are we at an equal height?" he asked, noticing the he and Ava were at a matched height. "I made you into a teen human," Ava answered. Nazo froze. "Please say that I don't look just like you…" he said. "No, you look like a human version of yourself," Ava corrected. "But try not to use your Chaos powers-" Nazo warped, and then warped back. "I look like a fool!" he yelled. He had long, spiky blonde hair which was fairly similar to his old hair, and had a normal face, with green eyes, as usual. His shoes had the same design, and he still wore gloves. "You look fine," Ava assured. "Come on; let's go and find my old friends!"

Ava and Nazo found themselves by Max and Alex. Alex having a blonde Bieber fringe and light blue eyes, Max having spikey black hair, brown eyes and a slight tan. "Yo, Ava!" Max greeted in a cool way, knuckle-bumping Ava. Alex did the same. "So who's this guy?" Max asked. "I'll have you know my name is N-" "He's Nathan," Ava answered. Nazo looked at her angrily, narrowing his eyes. "He's not from around here," "Then where is he from?" Alex asked. "I am from-" "South England," Ava answered, interrupting Nazo once again. "Not far then, right?" Alex asked. "I mean, we _are _in the North," "Ava, can I speak to you?" Nazo asked. "In private?" "Yeah, whatever," Ava replied. Nazo put his arm around Ava and walked her away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nazo asked. "We can't tell them that you're Nazo from Mobius!" Ava answered. "But once they get used to you we'll tell them, okay?" "How about we tell them later?" asked Nazo. Ava sighed. "Fine," she agreed. The two then went back to the boys.

"So what was that about?" asked Alex. "Nothing important to you guys," Ava answered. "Yeah, just some little… issues," Nazo added. "Hey, you sound a lot like Nazo from that Nazo Unleashed cartoon on YouTube!" Alex pointed out. "That's because- I suppose it's just because I sound like him," Nazo answered, about to say that he was actually Nazo. "Are you sure that you're not the actual voice actor?" Alex questioned. "Nazo's annoying," Max pinioned. "Hey, keep your opinions to yourself!" Nazo snapped. "Whoa, Nathan, are you like a super Nazo fan or something?" Max asked. "Yes, he is!" Ava answered. "Actually, Nazo was very strong, Max, so don't underestimate him!" Alex corrected. "If you had said that to his face he would own you!" "Humph. I would probably own that guy!" Max joked. Nazo's fists glowed red. "Don't underestimate my power!" he hissed.

"Uh… what's going on with Nathan?" Alex asked. Nazo then turned back into Cyber Nazo. Alex and Max gasped. "Your wish got granted, Max," Alex stated, patting his hand on Max's back. "Wait… he's Cyber Nazo! Run!" "Nazo, stop!" Ava demanded, standing in front of her two friends who were flinching. Nazo stopped charging up his attack. Max and Alex were shocked. Ava knew this, but ignored them. "Nazo, your anger issues are just too large," she told Nazo. "Wait… you two know each other?" Alex asked, surprised. Ava turned to face them. "I'll explain it all now," she began.

_After Explanation…_

"YOU gave Nazo the Cyber Parts?" Alex asked, astonished. Ava nodded. "And you have the same powers as him?" Ava nodded again. "You get the idea, guys," she said. "I know Nazo and Sonic. Right now I am trying to make Nazo realise that he is stupid." Max and Alex said nothing. "Okay. My idea failed to make him compare Earth to Mobius, now we're going back. Wanna come with us?" "If you'll protect us, then yeah," Alex answered. "Then let's go!" Ava yelled, all four warping.

**-Mobius-**

"Alright guys, you have to act normal," Ava ordered. "If they don't can I kill them?" Nazo asked. "No," Ava answered. "Because I'll kill you," "Don't start on me, lil' girl!" snarled Nazo. Ava rolled her eyes. "…Why am I even here?" Nazo questioned. Ava ignored him. "Okay… so where are we going?" asked Alex. "Somewhere to keep Nazo from taking over the world," Ava answered. "You know, I am here," Nazo reminded. "So?" Ava asked. "I can hear everything you say!" Nazo snapped. "We don't care," Ava stated. "Actually, I do," Alex corrected. Max elbowed Alex hard. The four then heard a conversation nearby. "Hide!" whispered Ava, rushing Alex and Max behind a rock followed by Nazo.

"So, babe, what's the plan?" a female asked. Ava, Nazo, Max and Alex peeked up slightly from behind the rock, Nazo pushing Alex away from him hard. Alex hit the ground hard and said "Oof", but luckily didn't drag any attention. "In order to become the true king, I need to obtain all the Chaos energy I can," the green hedgehog replied to the fox female's question. _'I've seen them before…' _Ava thought. "Would it be possible for you to get the energy from that hedgehog, Nazo?" asked the fox. Nazo scowled, about to attack. Ava stopped him. "Well… I suppose he is also trying to take over the planet…" the hedgehog recapped. "Um, he was planning on destroying the planet in order to destroy the Master Emerald," the fox corrected. The green hedgehog snapped his fingers and grinned. "Babe, once I possess his energy, nobody will be able to stop me!" he sniggered. The fox then took hold of the hedgehog's arm with both of her hands and smiled, as the hedgehog picked her up and ran at the same speed as Sonic.

Nazo was growling. "I'll show him who the strongest hedgehog is!" he hissed. "Not yet," Ava replied. "He doesn't stand a chance against us," "There is no 'us'!" Nazo snapped. "There never was!" "Who was the one who gave you more powers? Me!" Ava corrected. "Who was the one who saved your life?" Me!" Nazo recalled this, looking down slightly in thought. "Well, I'm going! I don't need two humans and a Chaos-filled teenage girl by my side!" he finalized, pointing at the ones he described. With that final explanation, he left. Ava face-palmed. "You guys stay here; I'll find Nazo," she commanded. "Do we really need him?" Alex asked. "Don't be such a coward!" Max growled, punching him on the shoulder. Ava sighed. "just stay put and I'll find him," she repeated, flying away at top speed in search for the grouchy hedgehog of pure Chaos.

**-With Nazo-**

Walking aimlessly, Nazo was kicking the ground, along with various rocks. "Those two think they can beat me? Ha!" he mumbled to himself. He was watching his feet while he walked, until looking ahead. He saw that he was walking into a clear violet liquid. He managed to stop right at the edge, seeing his reflection as he almost fell in. Nazo widened his remaining eye as he realised that he was truly saved by Ava – she was the one who gave him the cybernetic limbs. In fact, he may as well have been dead if it wasn't for her. "Maybe I could repay her…" he thought. He then quickly shook his head. "No! I am Nazo the Chaos Hedgehog! W-W-Whoa!" Because he had shook his head he had lost focus on his balance and fell straight into the liquid.

Minutes later, Ava arrived. "…Well, he isn't here," she finalized. She began to move again, until she felt something grab her ankle. Ava looked suddenly, and gasped at the sight of a little Chaos Hedgehog cybernetic baby holding onto her tightly, looking up with large, innocent green eyes. He seemed rather… sad. "Nazo?" Ava asked with shock.


	4. Power Loss

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I thank those who are reviewing this story so far! Okay, on with the story!**

Ava remained in shock while looking down at the young Nazo clinging onto her ankle. He looked up at her with large eyes. Ava had no control of herself when she picked him up. He was just so cute!

Nazo clung to Ava tightly as if afraid of something, like he had seen a ghost. "What's wrong, Nazo?" Ava asked. Nazo didn't reply. "…Oh yeah, you're a baby. You can't talk."

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was heard behind the two. Ava turned instantly, seeing the same hedgehog and vixen as she did previously. The two were familiar alright. "Hand over the kid, babe, or things will get ugly!" the hedgehog commanded, with a smirk on his face as if he knew Ava would give in. Of course, the two were no other but Scourge and Fiona.

**-With Alex and Max-**

"What's taking Ava so long?" Alex asked. "I don't know," Max replied. "I think she may have trouble finding him. Let's go find Sonic and Shadow; they should be around here somewhere."

**-With Ava-**

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Scourge sneered. "Hand over the kid or we'll kill you!" "You can't kill people with Chaos powers!" Ava corrected. "A human with Chaos powers? Don't make me laugh!" Fiona taunted. Ava growled as her fists glowed. "Oh," Fiona groaned. "You ARE a human with Chaos powers…" "Take her down, Fi!" Scourge ordered. Fiona pointed her gun at Ava. She then pointed it down slightly and shot Ava's leg, causing her to scream in agony. Shadow ran to the situation quickly and falcon punched Fiona.

"Shadow?" Ava asked, standing up. Shadow nodded once. "You look like you need a hand," he pointed out. "No, I'm fine," Ava assured. "You need to get Nazo to safety now!" "That's Nazo?" Shadow asked with shock. "Long story, just get him to safety!" Ava ordered. "I'll be fine!" Shadow took hold of Nazo and darted off, leaving Ava to battle the other two with a wounded leg. "It's time to end this!" Scourge sniggered. "Very well," smirked Ava, firing Chaos attacks at Scourge. Scourge avoided them with his speed, taking Ava down. "Gotcha," he grinned evilly. "Knock her out, Fi!" Fiona came up behind her with her gun, hitting Ava on the head with it hard. Everything went black.

**-With Shadow-**

Shadow arrived to Alex and Max, still holding the baby Nazo. "Where's Ava? And what is that?" asked Alex. "Ava is battling Scourge and Fiona, and… this guy is Nazo…" Shadow answered. "NAZO?" Alex asked with shock. "What the hell happened to him?" "Wait! Ava is fighting Scourge _alone?" _Max asked. "Yes," Shadow replied. "She told me to leave her," "She's going to get herself killed!" Max yelled. "Do you honestly think that Scourge stands a chance against her?" Shadow asked. "Damnit, Shadow!" Max snarled, storming off. The young Nazo remained confused, as did the rest of the team apart from Shadow.

Max ran in search for his friend. There was no sign of her. "Ava!" he called out. "Ava! Where are you? Answer me!" There was no reply. Max ran again. Through the desert, through forests – everywhere. He found nothing of Ava's, until he finally found something. Blood drips, dotted to make a trail. Max followed it.

After a long search the trail had stopped. Footprints were still in the brown sand ahead. Max followed them. "My guess is that she got wounded and began fleeting this way," Max theorized.

**-With Ava-**

Ava awakened. She heard muffled voices, which gradually became louder and clearer. She heard Scourge talking to Fiona. Ava looked around and sat on her knees, crawling over to the bars. She grabbed them as she tried her best to see what was outside. A dark, dim, metallic hallway with various other cells. Through the doors at the end of the hallway she heard the voice of Scourge speaking.

"I'm already as strong as that pest, Nazo!" Scourge scoffed. "Plus he is a helpless infant right now, so literally it would be like taking candy from a baby when I take his powers!" "You're right, babe," Fiona agreed. "With both of their powers along with the power Nazo has absorbed you should be unstoppable without needing anymore Chaos powers!" Scourge chortled evilly when hearing the statement. "And if that pretty girl tries escaping, she'll have a large shock to finding out that I stole her powers!"

Hearing this, Ava tried to blast her way out. She couldn't. She tried pulling the bars to either break them or bend them away to make an exit. She could do no such thing, and gasped. "No…" she inhaled, looking at her hands. She then buried her face in them. "I'm going to die…" she sobbed. "And nobody knows where I am… Not my mum, dad, or even my little brother, James…" Ava then sat down on the floor completely and not on her knees, waiting for the agony. Waiting for the end to come quick and not her having to wait in that sickening cell.

**-With Max-**

Already tired, Max collapsed to the floor. "Ava's counting on me…" he panted. "But… I can't find her…" He slammed his fist to the ground. "Damnit…" he grunted. "I'll never forgive myself or Shadow if something happens to her!"

**-With Ava-**

Frightened, Ava moved into the corner and hugged her knees. She was afraid. Scourge was going to come in and kill her, and she couldn't do anything about it. Not without her Chaos powers. She then heard the doors open, looking up at a gallop. "No…" she gasped. "Not yet… not now! I don't want to die just yet!" Ava breathed heavily with horror, the hairs on the back of her neck standing. And there in front of her cell stood the smug Scourge.

"Getting comfortable in there, babe?" he asked with a smirk. Ava widened her eyes in fear. "Aw, is Ava afraid?" he asked, pouting with innocent eyes sarcastically. "Well you should be!" Scourge began laughing menacingly, walking off. Fiona also walked past the cell, grinning at Ava as she did. Ava remained filled with fear. "I want to go home…" she whimpered.

**-With the others-**

Alex was holding the squirming Nazo. "Urgh! Er… Shadow? Think that you can hold him for a change?" he asked. "No," Shadow replied. Sonic then showed up. "Yo! What have I missed?" he asked, skidding to a halt. "Whoa, whose kid is this?" "Ours…" Shadow replied. "Oh, so you couldn't have one of your own so you adopted. Weird couple, you two are. Weird couple." Alex face-palmed with his free hand, as Nazo then crawled up on top of his head, sitting there quite happily. "This is Nazo!" he corrected. Sonic widened his eyes and jumped back a bit. "Th-Th-THAT'S Nazo?" he asked with shock. "Yup," Shadow answered. "This could be our chance to kill him, then!" Sonic exclaimed, preparing to attack. "No!" both Alex and Shadow yelled. "Grow up, Sonic, he's completely harmless as an infant!" Shadow stated. "Exactly," Sonic responded. "So we can kill him!" "Ava wouldn't like it," Alex replied. "Yo, where is Ava, anyway?" Sonic asked, realizing that Ava was not there. "And where's the cool kid?" "Max went to go and search for her because Shadow left her to fight Scourge alone," Alex explained. "We have to go and help her!" exclaimed the Blue Blur, slamming a fist into his palm. "Come on, guys! We got a damsel in distress to rescue!"

**-With Ava-**

Now Ava was almost asleep. She didn't want to be awake when she died. Her parents would never know, her brother would never know, her friends would never know, and her team would probably never find her - dead or alive. Now she hated Scourge. She hated everything about him. He was just so cruel and heartless.

**-With the others-**

"We'll never find her, will we?" asked Shadow, while Alex was casually walking with Nazo clinging to his face, trying to climb onto his head; pulling on his blonde hair as he tried to get up. Because he was pulling with a cyber-arm with strength, he pulled so hard that he pulled the handful of hair from the scalp. "Yowch!" Alex yelped. Nazo giggled. Alex stopped and held Nazo in his hands under his arms. "Listen here, Nazo, you've been too much of a pain for the last ten minutes! Could you please gimme a break?" he asked with frustration. Nazo continued giggling, finding Alex's rage funny. "Quit laughing, you piece of…" "Alex!" Sonic and Shadow yelled, interrupting him. Alex fell silent and rolled his eyes. Nazo reached to grab his nose. Alex kept pulling back until Nazo grabbed it, yanking it hard. Alex heard a bone click and shrieked. "Arrrr SHUT UP you cry baby!" Shadow demanded. "_Me? _A _cry baby?" _Alex asked with annoyance. "I'm _holding _the freakin' cry baby!" "…He looks quite satisfied to me," Sonic disagreed, looking at Naz. Nazo giggled while looking at Alex, while Alex gave him the eye. "I'm watching you…" he growled.

**-With Ava-**

The now-powerless human lay asleep. She was completely unaware of what was going on around her, and didn't even notice when Scourge came and carried her from the cell. "You're the perfect bait for my trap, Ava," he chuckled. "If they don't hand over Nazo, then they'll have no choice but to watch you _die!" _When he said 'die' he had a rather snake-like tone, eviller than ever before.

**-With the others-**

After walking through the desert, they came across an unconscious figure. "Who's that?" asked Alex, pointing. Sonic squinted his eyes to see. "It's… Max!" he answered, rushing towards him. Shadow followed, leaving Alex to run at normal speed with the irritating Nazo.

Sonic picked Alex up. Alex took time until he finally arrived to him, panting. "Could you… at least… wait for me?" he asked between gasps. "Hey, I had to save your friend, alright?" Sonic asked rhetorically. "He should be fine, though. Let's move on and find Ava!" Sonic ran off again, Shadow following behind. Alex sighed, as Nazo once again crawled on his head.

_Later…_

"Hey, look, isn't that Scourge?" asked Alex, pointing up to the top of an old, medieval dungeon tower. "It is!" Sonic answered. "So, you've finally showed up," Scourge observed. "You're too late, though! I'm already unbeatable! Now hand over Nazo or Ava dies!" Scourge pointed across the bridge of the dungeon to another tower, where Ava was being held. Through the small barred window the team could see Ava with her wrists bound, and the long end of the rope tying her wrists together hung up to a hook on the ceiling. "Help me!" she yelled with fear.

***Author's Note***

**I'm still sorry for not updating! I've been working on many other fanfics! So, Nazo's still a baby, Ava's lost her powers, Scourge is already unbeatable, Max is unconscious and it's a choice between Ava or Nazo dying! Has the team's quest ended here early? Or will they find a way out of this? Find out in the next chapter! **


	5. Master Hedgehog

**Took time to update, I know. But none of my stories ever die for good! By the way, if you want to check out the themes to my stories, go onto my profile, scroll to the bottom (above the list of my stories) and you'll find links to the themes. This story has a theme, which is pretty obvious… Plus I now have a front cover for this story!**

"Ava!" Alex shouted. "Guys, we have to help her!" "Hand over the kid and the girl doesn't get harmed," Scourge said with an evil grin. Fiona held up a remote with an obvious red button on it. "And Blue, if you try anything, Fi here will blow that section Avarie is in sky high!" Scourge continued. Sonic clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "You're not gonna get away with this!" he shouted to Scourge. Scourge sniggered. "I already have," he corrected. "Now make your choice, Blue." Sonic looked at his team, then at Scourge and Fiona, then at Ava. He then closed his eyes to think.

"Guys!" Ava yelled. Sonic's eyes snapped open, and everyone looked at her. "You have to forget about me!" "No way!" Sonic shouted. "Yeah, Ava, we're not leaving you!" Alex shouted. "If you allow Scourge to become powerful he'll kill us all, anyway!" Ava shouted back. "You have to take him down while you have the chance!" Scourge chuckled evilly. "Such confidence in your words," he praised. "Too bad none of it is true. Fiona, press the button." Fiona's thumb pressed down on the red button. Ava gasped. "NO!" her team shouted. The tower, over the bridge, that Ava was in blew up.

Scourge laughed menacingly. "Well, now that I've blown your friend to smithereens it seems that you don't have a choice," he said with a smirk. The team remained angry. All but for Nazo, who was frightened and confused. And Max, who was unconscious. "Now hand over the kid or I'll kill every last one of you standing down there!" "Not if I have anything to do about it!" Ava's voice echoed. Scourge, Fiona and Ava's team all looked. Ava was levitating there, unharmed. "Impossible!" Scourge shouted angrily.

Ava smirked at Scourge, looking rather… evil and merciless. "How is it that you're still alive?" Scourge questioned. "You can't take the powers permanently from a being such as me!" Ava answered. "But you're a human! An earthling! What have you done to yourself to make you become immortal?" Scourge asked. He then realised it in a blink of an eye. "You share Nazo's power, don't you?" he rhetorically asked. Ava grinned. "You have five seconds to escape before I fry you!" she timed. "C'mon, Fi, let's get outta here!" Scourge said, grabbing Fiona. "We'll get you and your team!" he shouted before running away.

Ava flew down to her team, who smiled at her. "That. Was. Awesome!" Alex exclaimed. "How did you survive?" "I discovered after I reawakened that I still had my powers," Ava explained. "Then I decided to play 'damsel in distress' for a little while," "Good one!" Alex smiled. "Now, uh… Can you hold Nazo for a minute?" Ava smiled. "Fine," she said, holding the cybernetic hedgehog.

Shadow walked up to Ava. "I must admit, you are strong," he said to her. "For managing to survive the explosion or holding Nazo?" Ava asked jokingly. Shadow only smiled. "I think you know what I mean," he said, stepping back. "Hey, if I managed to give Nazo cyber parts, make a portal here and give myself Chaos powers using my tracking device that I built, I think I could easily figure out what you mean," Ava said, laughing slightly. "So… has anyone got any idea of how to get Nazo back to normal?" "I like him like this," Sonic mumbled. Max then groaned and opened his eyes. "What did I miss?" he asked.

Sonic allowed Max to stand. "An explosion which Ava survived," he explained to the human teen. "That explains the smoking tower?" Max asked. "Yep," Sonic replied. "Guys, look, we need to get Nazo back to normal before we need to start using nappies on him," Ava interrupted. "All we need to do is use the Master Emerald, right?" Alex suggested. "And give him all the power he desires?" Sonic questioned. "He should be on our side now, so it doesn't matter, does it?" Alex asked. "Listen here, kid, Nazo will never be part of our team – he is born from negative Chaos energy!" "Would you rather have him crying and pooping or just being grouchy and occasionally beating the crap out of you?" Ava quizzed. Sonic thought. "Fine, fly up to the Floating Island and give him back his correct age. But I'm not coming with you – anyone who wants to die is allowed to, though." Ava rolled her eyes, flying up into the sky and searching for the Floating Island. Hopefully she could get to the Master Emerald without Knuckles smashing her face in.

Ava flew up to the island, her heart beating fast. In the games Knuckles was 16, and he could take on anything. Hopefully it would be easy to not get smashed…

Then again, Ava did have Nazo's power.

Ava landed somewhere on the island. Nazo started growling. "Quiet," Ava said to him. Nazo stuck his tongue out at her. Ava rolled her eyes, flying through the forests, until something punched her stomach which had come up from the ground. It was the guarding Echidna himself – Knuckles.

"What are you doing on my island?" Knuckles asked. Ava thought of a half-lie half-truth. "Well, Knuckles, Scourge and Fiona are willing to use all the Chaos power they can find and… Sonic and Shadow need you to help them defeat him," she explained. Knuckles looked at her suspiciously, then at the young Nazo. "That kid looks awfully familiar…" he said, rubbing his chin with suspicion. "He's quite famous," Ava fibbed. Knuckles sighed. "If you're lying, I will pummel you," he warned, then running off, unknown where to. "I'd like to see that happen…" Ava mumbled, using this time to find the Master Emerald.

Ava walked for seven minutes and a half, until finding the Emerald on top of the long slight of ancient steps. She flew up to it, not bothering to use the stairs. "Okay, Nazo, let's hope this works…" Ava hoped, placing him on top of the Emerald. Nazo shone, until he grew back to normal size. The second he was back to normal he pounced at Ava angrily, which Ava didn't expect. "That's it! Now I'm finally going to finish you off!" he shouted in her face. Ava pushed him off. Nazo was about to strike again, until he realised that the Master Emerald was behind him. He grinned.

Nazo approached the Emerald. "Finally… The source of power to make my cybernetic half complete," he sniggered. "What about your flesh half?" Ava asked. "That would be insignificant power," Nazo answered. "You know everything about me, don't you?" "Well, you're trying to become more powerful than anything in the soul of the universe and you have to destroy the Earth to destroy the Master Emerald with it and by doing this you can officially become stronger, right?" Ava recapped. "…Something like that," Nazo replied. "Now stand back as I finish my cybernetic power!" "Not so fast, cyber-nut," a familiar voice said. Both of the two turned. Scourge.

"Scourge!" Ava exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" "Oh, only getting the source of power to complete myself," Scourge answered with a grin. "Get in line," Nazo muttered. "Well, it's good to see that Nazo is back to normal," Scourge observed. "But all he needs the Emerald for is making his cybernetic half invincible. I need it to make my whole body complete." He ran up at Sonic/Scourge speed to the top of the stairs. "Destructix, assemble!" he ordered. Fiona and the Destructix came to his side. "The girl is mine – you handle Nazo," Scourge stated, approaching Ava. The Destructix approached Nazo.

Ava charged her fists up, rushing towards Scourge. Scourge barely had to move out of the way, grabbing her and throwing her down. Ava staggered back up to her feet, attempting to run and punch Scourge. He caught her fist and flipped her over. "Foolish girl," he chuckled. "Stand down before this gets ugly!" "Never!" Ava hissed. "Very well…" Scourge responded, stomping on her chest. Ava coughed up blood, causing her scream to be muffled. Scourge laughed, repeating the action again. He then stamped on her face, breaking her nose and causing it to bleed, along with her lip. "I warned you," he reminded, repeating more of these actions.

Nazo turned his head while in his own fight, seeing the trouble Ava was in. _'She can save herself…' _he thought while fighting. _'But… why am I so concerned for her?' _Nazo then grabbed Lightning and Predator's heads together and knocking them out, flying over behind Scourge and tackling him down. Scourge snarled, trying to wrestle Nazo off. He managed to, after a while of struggling. "I told you to take him down!" Scourge shouted at Fiona and the downed Destructix. "We tried our best!" Fiona shot back, annoyed.

Ava stood herself up as Nazo and Scourge continued their fight, leaning herself on the Master Emerald. Nazo looked at her, as did Scourge. "Ava, no!" Nazo shouted. Ava looked at him, then at her arm on the Master Emerald. Her hand started glowing brightly, and the glow slithered its way up her arm. Ava tried moving away, but it didn't help. Soon her entire body was encased in a blinding light as she screamed. Nazo and Scourge looked away to resist being blinded. "Ava!" Nazo yelled, until the light dimmed. Both hedgehogs looked. Fiona walked up the steps to Scourge's side.

The three all thought that Ava was dead for a moment, until the light faded completely. There leaning on the Master Emerald with her eyes closed was a white hedgehog. There was silence between everyone for a moment, until the hedgehog's face scrunched up in pain as she attempted to stand herself up straight, opening her hazel eyes. "…Ava?" Nazo asked.

***Author's Note***

**Still apologizing for the time to update! So, be sure to check out the obvious theme of this story, the front cover and why not check out Ava's appearance as a hedgehog? Here's the link: ** art/Ava-the-Hedgehog-334968725

**Please review your thoughts of the cover and Ava!**


	6. It Kills to Say The Words

Ava swayed for a moment, then standing straight. "…Nazo?" she asked. Nazo looked at her, too surprised for words. Ava looked at herself, letting out a shriek. "I'm a… HEDGEHOG!"

Scourge used this time to strike, as did Fiona. Nazo saw this coming and ducked. He kicked Fiona away and flipped Scourge down the steps. "Get out of here while I'm giving you the chance!" he yelled at them both. Fiona ran down to Scourge and helped him up, though he didn't thank her for it. Scourge then picked Fiona up and ran off.

Nazo walked back over to Ava. Ava looked at him. "What's happened to me?" she asked. "You were leaning on the Master Emerald for support and accidentally used its power to transform you into a hedgehog," Nazo explained. He then walked past her towards the Master Emerald. He stopped when he was by her side. "You're more idiotic than I thought you were," he admitted, then walking towards the Emerald again. Ava turned around quickly and fired a small Chaos Energy Ball at him while he had his back turned on her. It hit the back of his head, barely fazing him. He turned around and growled at her threateningly.

Ava showed no fear, even when Nazo started approaching her. "Are you seriously still trying to overpower me?" he questioned in a threatening tone. "I'm just telling you to stay away from that Emerald," Ava responded calmly. Nazo gritted his teeth angrily. "Hey, don't tell me what to do!" he snapped. Ava rolled her eyes. "Fine, knock yourself out, why don't you," she mumbled, walking down the steps. "Hmph," Nazo grunted, turning back to the Emerald. He reached out for it with both of his robotic arms and touched it, watching as he started glowing.

Nazo saw on his cyborg eye that his power level was increasing. He laughed to himself evilly. After the process was complete, he laughed maniacally and flew off, leaving the Master Emerald in place. Ava heard him laughing, looking up and watching him fly overhead. She sighed and flew up after him.

Flying, Nazo detected Ava's presence. He stopped and turned to face her. "Are you following me?" he asked. "Well, I'd like to know where you're going," Ava replied. "I'm going to find that green waste of space, that's where I'm going," Nazo answered. He then turned and started flying off again. Ava grabbed his arm. "Have you any idea what he can do now?" she asked. "He can match my powers now – and he'll do the same to you!" "You're just pathetic, Ava!" Nazo shouted. "I am much stronger now! Scourge should be no problem for me! He is just insignificant!" "Nazo, he's got stronger," Ava corrected. "And he was very close to killing me when I was protecting you from death," "So what?" Nazo snapped. "I wouldn't have cared if he had killed you – all I care about is myself! You're a weak being, Ava! Human or hedgehog! And I'm going to defeat Scourge without your irrelevant attempts at help!" "Since when have my attempts at help been irrelevant?" Ava questioned. "Look at yourself, Nazo! You've made yourself stronger within your robot parts, but if it wasn't for those robot parts you would be dead! And if it wasn't for me those parts wouldn't exist!" "You made the wrong choice to help me!" Nazo barked. "You were just a stupid little human child, playing the hero by helping what you would call an alien! And you're still attempting to play the hero by helping the same alien now! The reason you were almost killed for me was because I had been turned into an infant! If I was fully grown you wouldn't have almost been killed and I would have rescued you long before Scourge took your powers!" Nazo silenced himself.

"What?" Ava asked. "Uh, well, I, um…" Nazo stuttered. "…Just don't follow me! Go back to the others and keep away from my fight! This is between me and Scourge!" Nazo then darted through the air and out of Ava's sight. Ava was floating baffled for a moment. "What did he mean that he would have rescued me if he was fully grown?" she asked herself. After a few minutes in her confused daze, she flew back to her team.

Shadow saw Ava, but didn't recognise her. Ava flew down to them all in that small part of Station Square city. "Hey, guys," she said. "A-A-A-Ava…?" Sonic asked. "What's happened, have you and Nazo like fused together or something?" "No, the Master Emerald turned me into a hedgehog…" Ava sighed. "And Nazo… he, well, went to fight Scourge alone…" "Well, he is Nazo the Hedgehog," Max said. "He can take on anything, right?" "Not Scourge," Ava answered. "Even with his new upgrade to his cybernetic parts, he's going to get himself killed!" "Are you kidding?" Alex asked. "He almost killed Shadic!" "That's not the Nazo I know," Ava replied. "It sure is the one _I _know," Sonic mumbled. "Guys, listen, if Scourge kills Nazo he will become unbeatable! We need to rescue Nazo before it's too late!" "Why are you so keen on trying to help Nazo?" Sonic questioned. "Is there another reason you want to help him?" "No…" Ava lied. Sonic gave her a strange look. Ava sighed. "He said that he would have rescued me if he was fully grown at the time when Scourge had captured me," she admitted. "Then he left, unable to answer my question of what he meant." The whole team looked at her in confusion. Ava sighed again, flying off into the dark, cloudy sky and to the even darker turf of Scourge.

**-With Nazo-**

Searching the ruins of a city, the sky black with pollution. His eye scanned for any signs of Scourge. For some reason, he didn't track Scourge on his cyborg eye. Nor did he detect his attacks. Scourge got him in a headlock from behind and tackled him down. As Nazo tried to stand back up, Scourge kicked him in the back and sent him flying into a ruined building. Nazo flew towards Scourge before Scourge tried another attack, but he was caught by both arms and flung over onto his back. Nazo grunted as he tried to stand up. "What's happened to me?" he asked himself, looking at his hands. "The Master Emerald… it didn't give me strength – it took it!" Scourge then spin-dashed into Nazo and knocked him over. Nazo grunted again. Scourge warped by Nazo's side while he was still down, grabbing the back of his neck. Nazo knew what was coming.

"Did you forget that I have Ava's powers?" Scourge asked. "Get your hands off me…" Nazo replied, knowing that he was in the wrong. Scourge laughed dryly. "I never thought how easy it would be to defeat you," he mused. "If you haven't already figured it out, you won't take my powers for good," Nazo reminded. Scourge laughed again. "Since I am now stronger, I can, in fact, take your powers for good," he corrected. "And I also know that it will kill you." Nazo tried to use Cyber Punch to get Scourge away, but Scourge was already taking away his energy. "Grrrkk!" Nazo snarled.

Scourge grinned as he watched his victim slowly dying in his hand, until he was suddenly shot in the side of the head. "Who did that?" he snapped, looking around. "The one you tried to murder in a tower!" a voice answered. Of course, it was Ava. She flew down and grabbed Scourge, flying him into another ruined building. She threw repetitive punches at his face, chest and stomach, her moves so swift and sudden that Scourge barely had time to open his eyes after each hit, let alone throw a punch of his own. Ava finished off by kneeing him upwards into the sky, then warping in front of him and using both of her fists to punch him far back. Scourge pierces through various ruined skyscrapers, the impacts so great that the top half of the ruin would collapse to the ground. Ava flew under them with ease, sending some small Chaos attacks at Scourge. "Chaos control!" she shouted. Scourge shouted it as well, as the two started flying towards each other. Ava grabbed him, swung him around a few times, threw him, teleported above him and kicked him back down to the ground. When he landed he left a large crater in the street.

Ava teleported down to Scourge's side, looking at his pathetic state. She charged an attack with one of her palms, ready to end his life. Scourge looked up at her and scowled. Ava counted down from five in her head, ready to release the attack. "Chaos control," Scourge said with a smirk, warping away. Ava growled with frustration. "He got away again…" she mumbled, disarming her attack and climbing out of the crater; walking over to Nazo.

Nazo stood up, looking at Ava with both anger and confusion. His face showed more anger, though. "How dare you defy my orders…" he hissed. "I'm sorry, your highness, maybe I shouldn't have saved your life and left you to die instead," Ava reacted sarcastically. "Wait, you _knew _I was going to die?" Nazo asked, looking even angrier. "You caused the Master Emerald to weaken my powers, didn't you?" "No, I didn't," Ava replied. "I didn't even know you were weakened. I just thought Scourge was too strong for you to handle," "Well, thanks to that Master Emerald my powers were weakened!" Nazo exclaimed. "Don't blame me for that," Ava reacted. "I'll blame who I like," Nazo snarled. "Now I'm just as pathetic as you are!" "Hey, I just saved your life!" Ava reminded. "Again! And at some point you need to thank me for that!" "Why should I ever thank you?" Nazo questioned. "You never listen when I tell you to stay put! You could get yourself killed and you don't even give a damn!" "Why do you care whether I die or not?" Ava asked. "Because I-" Nazo quickly stopped mid-sentence.

"Because you…?" Ava asked impatiently. Nazo growled loudly with much frustration. "I am NOT answering the question!" he bellowed, turning around so that his back faced Ava ignorantly. "Nazo…" Ava said softly. "Don't bother asking because I'm not going to answer!" Nazo warned. Ava fell silent. "Okay then," she understood. She turned around and started walking, ready to fly off. Nazo then changed his mind. "Ava, wait," he said, turning around to face her. Ava also turned so that she could face him. "The reason I'm bothered about if you are killed or in danger… The reason I keep leaving you out of the fights…" Nazo began hesitantly. Ava listened. "…I was… trying to protect you…" Nazo finally admitted. "Because… I care about you, Ava…" Nazo looked down in shame of admitting his truth, embarrassed. His ears also dropped. "You… care about me?" Ava recapped. Nazo nodded, looking up again. It was at that moment that he realised it. "No, Ava, I don't care about you…" he said.

"…I… I think I love you…"


	7. Kicked Out

Max sat down on a park bench, waiting for Ava to return. Alex came and sat beside him. "It's cool, ain't it, Max-man?" he asked. Max looked at him. "What is?" he asked, raising a brow. "Well, think back seven years ago. We were crazy about Sonic the hedgehog and that Nazo Unleashed flash video with over six million views. And remember how much of a Nazo fan I was?" Alex reminded. "Yeah," Max nodded. "I find it strange how Ava had actually met Nazo before we had even watched the video. I mean, she gave him the cyber parts as a nine year-old! And now she's all buddying up with him, right?" Alex continued. "Well, she is very much like him," Max pinioned. "Dangerous, short tempered, violent, strong…" "Yep, that's Avarie," Alex agreed with a nod and a smile. "I can guarantee that right now she has just saved Nazo's life and he's trying to beat the crap outta her… again."

**-With Nazo and Ava-**

Ava was completely lost for what to say, and so was Nazo. How could Nazo have… _love _her? He was an evil, cybernetic Chaos hedgehog, while Ava was really just a geek at mechanics who was now a hedgehog with Nazo's abilities. And if Nazo was made up of pure negative Chaos energy, how could he even feel love? Maybe Ava had finally managed to open his heart.

Before anything else could be said, Nazo turned to fly away, but decided that he couldn't. He didn't want to leave Ava anymore. He wanted to stay with her. Nazo turned back around and looked at Ava, who was still in utter shock. "I'm not the monster everyone knows…" he said quietly. "I know you're not," Ava agreed. Nazo's ears perked up. "I always knew that you had a soft spot. You just didn't seem… _evil _enough," Ava continued. "Like the time I first met you. You may have been faking it, but you seemed kind. And what about the time we saw each other again after seven years? Before you threatened me you seemed surprised and kind – in a way you always have done." Nazo remembered this. "That's the reason I could never attack you when I wanted to…" he recalled. "No matter how angry I got with you I just couldn't kill you. And I always felt concern for you. Maybe I've loved you ever since we met again after seven years…" "And that explains why you always battled me and threw harsh comments?" Ava asked. "It's in my nature to do that," Nazo excused. "But deep inside I knew that everything I did was _wrong. _I made myself known as a killer by almost wiping the planet's population out… I'm a monster…" Nazo then sighed, looking down and closing his remaining eye sadly.

Nazo stayed quiet in shame. Everything was silent for a moment, until Nazo felt something around him. It was like someone was grabbing him. Nazo snapped his eye open and switched his cybernetic one on, looking up instantly and ready to push whatever it was off him. It was Ava. And she wasn't grabbing him – she was hugging him. Nazo paused, and decided to hug her back. It was a hesitant hug, though. This was the first time ever that Nazo had hugged someone, let alone show feelings.

"I don't care what you are…" Ava said. "But I'm always going to be here for you." Ava then realised something. "I think the Master Emerald transformed me into a hedgehog for a reason," she recalled. "It knew that my rightful place is here, with you! Nazo the Hedgehog… I love you more than I've ever loved a soul…"

Now they had both realised it. They had always cared about each other. From the moment Nazo said Ava's name he cared about her. The moment they saw each other after seven years. They both cared for one another.

**-With Sonic-**

"Where the hell are they?" Sonic asked impatiently. "Do ya think Knuckles might've beaten the hell outta them both?" "I heard that!" Knuckles yelled. Sonic turned. "Knuckles, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. "Some girl told me that you needed my help to fight Scourge," Knuckles answered. "Blonde hair, hazel eyes, carrying a half-cybernetic baby which she said was famous…" "Oh yeah, that's our friend, Ava," Sonic answered. "The human or the baby?" Knuckles asked. "The human," Sonic replied. "The baby was Nazo, and Ava was using the Master Emerald's power to get him back to normal size…" "WHAT?" knuckles shouted. "So she _did _lie, after all! When she gets back I'm gonna smash her so hard that she won't even remember what her name was! And as for Nazo, I'll smash him twice as hard!" "Yeah, I would be agreeing with you, but Ava wouldn't like it," Sonic revealed. "And trust me, getting her mad is the last thing you want to do before you die," "Pfft. She can't be _that_ tough," Knuckles doubted. "I wouldn't underestimate her," a voice said. Knuckles turned. Nazo was standing there with his arms folded. "You!" Knuckles shouted, raising to punch him. A hand grabbed his fist. "It takes two to tango," she said, kicking him.

"What the… who are you?" Sonic asked the female hedgehog, which was, of course, Ava. Ava laughed. "It's me, Ava," she said. "Ava?" Sonic asked, shocked. "What the hell!" Knuckles charged towards her. "I've got a score to settle with you!" he yelled. Ava rolled her eyes, putting her arms out and stopping him, then flipping him over. "Hey, if I had told you that I was helping Nazo you would have cracked both of our necks!" she excused. "And I'm still gonna!" Knuckles shouted, standing back up. A bullet fired between the two. Everyone stopped.

Everyone turned and saw Shadow with his gun pointed. "If you don't stop I will not hesitate to seriously injure any of you!" he warned. "Shadow, is this really necessary?" Sonic asked. "Not entirely," Shadow responded. "But I've had enough of this fighting. I blame Nazo for it, so I suggest that he goes," "NO!" Ava shouted, warping in front of Nazo. "He's attacked every one of us in this team, or threatened us," Shadow began. "He wiped out most of this planet's population. I can tell you now that after we've defeated Scourge he's going to try murdering us again. He has to go," "Knuckles came here and started beating us, so why are you blaming Nazo?" Ava asked. "He started beating Nazo because of what he did!" Shadow snapped. "He was beating me!" Ava shot back. "Because you were helping the hedgehog that tried to detonate this planet!" Shadow argued. "And if you're still going to help him, then leave!"

"Shadow, this really isn't the way out of this," Sonic said. Max and Alex came into view. "Guys, what's going on?" Alex asked. "And who's the new hedgehog?" "That's Ava, you idiot!" Max said. "I think something might have happened on Angel Island," "Ava Freeman, make your choice," Shadow said. "Leave with Nazo or stay without him." Ava looked at everyone on her team – including Knuckles – and then behind her at Nazo. "Shadow, what are you doing?" Alex asked. "You can't get rid of Ava and Nazo – they're out strongest team members!" "Are they?" Shadow asked angrily. "I wouldn't call Nazo a team member, and Ava is on his side, so she isn't one either!" Shadow clicked his gun. "I'm counting down, Ava. Five…" Shadow started counting down. Ava sweat-dropped as she began thinking, until finalizing it. "I'm going with him…" she sighed. Shadow put his gun back where he got it from. "Then leave now," he said. "Before I decide to shoot you both." Ava turned around and began walking. "Come on, Nazo," she commanded, flying. "Ava, wait!" Max shouted, though she was already gone. Nazo followed her.

Nazo caught up with Ava. "You didn't have to come with me," he said. "Did you think that I would rather stay with them than come with you?" she asked. Nazo didn't answer, knowing that he didn't think that she would stay with them. "Shadow was a fool," Ava said. "For getting rid of us. But we'll eventually return to them – I promise," "I'd rather not return," Nazo mumbled. "We're going to have to," Ava said. "Knuckles isn't part of our team, so his vote of his leaving doesn't count. Shadow was the only one who wanted us away," "But why would he want _you_ away?" Nazo asked. "He seemed quite friendly with you," "Because he hates you so much, and because I stood up for you he chose to get rid of me, as well," Ava answered. "But you had a choice," Nazo reminded. "I know I did," Ava replied. "And like I said, I would never stay with them without you there."

Both hedgehogs then landed on the ground. "I think for now we have to stay out of their way," Ava said. "Unless I turn you back into Nathan and I return saying I ditched you," "I suppose we could do that…" Nazo replied. "But I don't want to go back to those fools right now," "Neither do I," Ava agreed. "But… what should we be doing in the meantime?" "Kicking that hedgehog's ass along with his little girlfriend," Nazo answered, clenching his fist. "I don't think you'll get your wish granted, Cyber," that same voice corrected. Ava and Nazo turned. "You need to stop doing that," Ava said to the smirking Scourge. "And plus, I think the wish will be granted. Maybe even with a bonus!" Scourge chuckled. "I think you'll find, babe, that I'll be the one getting the bonus," he corrected. "Oh yeah, and what will that be? A nice trip to Zone Jail?" Ava asked. "Actually, thanks to your cyborg friend I officially run the place now," Scourge answered smugly. "So I can put you under arrest!" Lightning and Predator stepped forwards in their new Zone Cop armour and grabbed them both. "Hey, get your hands off me!" Nazo snarled. Scourge chortled. "It's so nice to see you both struggling," he mused. "We are NOT struggling!" Nazo snapped. "You will be. In time," Scourge responded. His eyes turned purple from their original blue colour. He punched them both in the face, and after that was pure blackness.


	8. Escaping from the Jail

Ava opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. All sounds were faint. Of course, how could she have possibly met Nazo and Sonic and Shadow and Knuckles? It all must have been a dream.

No, it wasn't.

Now fully awake suddenly, she saw where she was. She was in a prison cell. "It's about time you woke up," Nazo grumbled. Ava looked at him, sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed. Ava was just sat against the wall, obviously dumped there when she was unconscious. As for Nazo, he was either dumped on the bunk or he just decided to sit there after he woke up. But at least they weren't dead. Or separated. Or being tortured. All that mattered was the fact that they were together.

"Where… are we?" Ava asked, looking around slowly as she got back to her feet. She noticed that Nazo was now wearing orange trousers and an orange top – so was she. "We're in Zone Jail," Nazo answered. "Damnit!" Ava growled angrily, smashing her fist against the wall. There was something she noticed about her fist. It was back to normal – she was human again! "What the…?" she gasped, confused and slightly frightened. "The collar," Nazo said. "It's restraining our powers, along with your hedgehog form." Ava examined her hands. She wasn't a permanent hedgehog, it was a choice. But she knew that she could somehow become a hedgehog again manually.

Ava looked at Nazo, deciding to change the subject. "Nazo, we cannot just sit here and let Scourge win! We have to get out of here!" "I don't actually care anymore," Nazo grumbled. "Shadow's team should be able to solve everything without us!" He sounded rather sarcastic when he said that. Ava slapped him across the face, hard. Nazo didn't expect that, but luckily it was the metallic part of his face. "Listen to yourself!" Ava exclaimed. "Not long ago nothing was getting in your way – you wiped out almost this entire planet! If you can do that, a heavily guarded prison should be nothing against your power and mind!" "Back then I was a psychotic killer, but now I'm… nothing. I'm just a _freak_, Ava! Both of us are!" Nazo snapped angrily. "Nazo, how would you rather die? Helpless and feeling weak, or die trying in battle?" Ava asked. "Because dying like a coward is not like you! Now we're getting out of here whether you like it or not!"

**-With Ava's Old Team-**

Alex and Max were too frightened to disagree with Shadow's banishment of Nazo and Ava. Shadow was the Ultimate Life Form, and two 16 year-old boys from Earth would pose no threat to him whatsoever. But Ava was their friend for many years, and she was the leader of the team. And Nazo was their strongest fighter. Shadow was Ava's friend, and just because Knuckles started a fight he got rid of her. The two boys desperately wanted to kick Knuckles out. He wasn't part of the team. All he did was cause trouble. Both boys had to think of a plan, even if it would get them kicked out, as well. Or worse – killed. However, they did have a plan which they would put into action.

**-With Nazo and Ava-**

Ava was doing her best to break down the bars, until finally having to give up. Nazo was still sat on his bed, thinking. He wasn't really paying much attention to Ava. Ava climbed onto the top bunk bed, lying down. "I told you it was a stupid idea," Nazo said. "But no, you think there will be a happy ending. Face it, Ava, we're finished. Scourge has won all because of me. We're going to die, and there's nothing we can do about it, Ava! The only thing we can do is sit here and rot!" Nazo then calmed down and sat back on his bed, looking down sadly with a sigh. "That's what _I_ should be doing, at least…" he finalized. He fell silent, until hearing a faint sniffling. He looked up, his ears perking. Nazo climbed up the ladder to Ava's bunk, seeing that it was her making the sniffling sound. She was lying on her side facing the wall, crying softly.

Nazo sat beside her. "Hey," he said softly. "Everything will be okay as long as we're together. Right?" "It's all my fault…" Ava sobbed. "If I hadn't come here, you wouldn't be in trouble… And as for my two best friends… Everything I've done has caused devastation!" Ava grabbed the pillow and covered the back of her head with it, her face buried in the sheets of the bed, as if trying to sleep while there was somebody playing drums right outside the room.

"You haven't caused anything," Nazo assured. "Nobody is dead because of you," "But they will be!" Ava replied, her voice muffled through the pillow. "And my family back on Earth will be distraught!" For a moment the only sound that filled the air was Ava's muffled crying. Nazo lied down beside her. "Ava, look at me," he said. "No!" Ava reacted harshly. Nazo sighed. He put his arm around her. "Listen to me, Ava-" "No!" Ava snapped again. "Just listen," Nazo said calmly. "I'll get you out of here. No matter what it takes, Ava, I'll get you out. Even if it costs my own life."

This is Nazo saying this? Ava had never expected him to say this in all eternity.

**-With Ava's Old Team-**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Alex asked, putting Ava's old "tracking-device" in its hiding place. "It has to," Max answered. "All we need now is the Master Emerald's power."

**-With Nazo and Ava-**

Nazo hugged Ava to keep her comforted. "Everything's going to be fine…" he assured her. "I'm here, Ava. I always will be," "But you won't be…" Ava wept. "If getting me out of here kills you, then I'll be alone…" "I don't give up my life that easily, Ava," Nazo reminded. "It will take a lot to kill me. And you know that when I say a lot, I actually mean it." Ava snuggled into him, still weeping and sniffling.

"Don't leave my side, Nazo…"

_Later that night…_

Both the two had fallen fast asleep, until a whisper was heard.

"_Psst! Hey, Ava!" _

Ava didn't respond at first, until something hit her head. A pebble. She instantly woke up, and saw two hedgehogs outside the cell.

Nazo woke up shortly after, also seeing the hedgehogs. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously, jumping down from the top bunk to the ground. "No time for an explanation," the yellow hedgehog said. "We're gonna get you out of here." The yellow hedgehog then used a Chaos Spear to crack the lock to the cell, opening the door. "Come on!" he said, running off with the black hedgehog. Ava and Nazo looked at each other, shrugged, and then followed.

"Guys, thought I might let you know, but Nazo and I aren't going to get very far with these collars on," Ava pointed out. The black hedgehog stopped and turned to them. "No worries," he said, karate chopping them both off with ease. "Now let's go!" the black hedgehog shouted, running again. The other three ran, too.

The two hedgehogs led Nazo and Ava out the way they came in, without triggering any alarms. "We're safe," the black hedgehog said. "Just who are you?" Ava asked. The two hedgehogs laughed for a little bit, making Nazo and Ava suspicious. Nazo was about to strike at them, but Ava held him back. After the two hedgehogs stopped laughing, the yellow hedgehog decided to answer. "Ava, Nazo, it's us," he said. "Alex and Max!"


End file.
